narutofantasyworldrecreatedfandomcom-20200216-history
Onizuka Uchiha
| image name = | image size = | image caption = | image = | float = | ref = }} , also known as , is the who created the Kaichū clan. Onizuka is also famous among Sunagakure for participating in all 3 wars, and was the Kazekage during them, without receiving any life-threatening wounds. Background Not much is known about Onizuka. It is known, however, that, for a long time, he was in a team with the Kazekage before him, Tsumori Kaguya. The unspoken story of Onizuka Uchiha is born first of 5 brothers From his father Tono Yuki the 6th and Mother Saoshi Uchiha, Kishi Kaichu being the last of the brothers that wasn't killed till the second ninja war. He showed signs of manifasting sharingan at a young age growing up learning all he could from his mother until he became a anbu at age 14. The only thing that stopped him from murdering his only mother was his own love for her, That and his own father never letting him leave his sight for more then a few seconds worrying that him or one of his brothers would become Kin Slayer For the power of Mangekyo Sharirgan. At age 14 While on a mission him and his best friend got ambushed by leaf ninja in the confusion he cut down his friend thinking it was a leaf ninja he manifested his Mangekyo Sharingan.He joined in the first ninja war at age 15 as a anbu under orders of the Kazekage to make full use of the mangekyo sharirgan during the war with a bunch of manor battles nothing surious enough worthy of note. His dearest brother was his youngest Tenshi Sakishi Uchiha and was the only one besides Onizuka to obtain Mangekyo within his family, He killed all his brothers that manifasted the Uchiha bloodline taking each set of eyes for unknown reasons. The first 3 brothers all died during the first war some say by his hand some say he was reseaching a forbidden jutsu but there was no proof to it. During the whole first ninja war there was a well talked rumor that Onizuka's family was having infighting issues to the point it was said he was cleaning house. At the End of the First war he was reportedly blind from overuse of the Mangekyo Sharingan with a few minor injuries some say that the kazekage before him had saved his life after going blind. Inbetween the first and second war onizuka Improved his sensor skills to make up for the lost of his sight, At which point he was teamed with his younger brother and the only other sharirgan user his family besides his mother. Tenshi Become his eyes At which point he become selected as part of the kazekage's team for his outstanding service in the pervious war. Knowing he wouldnt be of much use to the kazekage he invited Tenshi to a battle to which the winner would hold the fate of the family till they're death Just outside of the village so no one comes to harm. At sun raise the battle begen the blinded onizuka using sensor skills he trained rushed Tenshi closing the gap ataacking with taijutsu putting tenshi on the defesive from the get go but with use of his sharirgan tenshi has no issues evading the attacks. After Onizuka's attacks start to slow down tenshi makes distance afterwards using Great firball justu but sensing the surge of charka Onizuka resopends with Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique hitting the fireball making a decent size explosion just to counter tenshi. Tenshi Uses Body Flicker Technique to rush though the fire storm drawing his sword stabbing Onizuka though the left hand, Onizuka grabs Tenshi hand hard enough to hold him in place without cutting off his hand using the chance to use Blade of Wind from his right index and middle fingers to cut the sword off at the back of his hand. Tenshi takes the chance to catch the blade aiming to stab onizuka in the neck at the same moment onizuka draws his right hand back forming chidori the two hit each otherknocking away the balde and pushing Onizuka backwards in surprise still holding the hilt and blade in his left hand. He drew the sword from his left hand throwing it into the ground forming chidori with his right hand all in the same movement, Onizuka slams his right arm into the ground sends Chidori Current across the ground towards Tenshi. Tenshi bite his right thumb slamming his left hand to the ground summoning a huge toad the jumps aboves Onizuka with the will to kill him in a single blow. Onizuka sensing the charka on the move he uses Body Flicker Technique to move 15 feet out of the range of the attack countering with the seals for Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique aimming to cause a thunder strom out in the middle of the desert outside of the Village hiddden in the sand. The clouds of the strom started to roll in as little droplets of water start to fall on them Tenshi stares at his brothers with signs of love and hatered shine in his eyes, Lightning strikes in the distance then 15 seconds later a thunder clap happens the scene of the village looms in the background as the night sky lights up with lightning strikes Onizuka stands there with his arms now crossed and Tenshi stood atop the toad. Onizuka was standing there both eyes with no light in them grey and lifeless reaching his left hand into the air with grin coming across his face, Tenshi was breathing heavy from using alot of charka for a chunin, Onizuka quickly made the seals for sand clone and body flicker Quickly using the flash of lightning to blind Tenshi the real onizuka using body flicker to move behind tenshi making seals for Chidori Leaving the clone in his place. The toad warns Tenshi while Onizuka ran up the toad's back with double Chidori dragging them across the toad aimming to desummon it, Tenshi turns around in time to see his own brother stabbing him in the right side of his chest with his left hand and his right hand buried in the toads back. Onizuka withdrew his hand lifting Tenshi into the air pushing him off using chidori sharp spear, The toad poofing in smoke onizuka falls ripping outwards towards the right cutting though his chest almost hitting his arm before it unstable and restores to normal chidori. The men fall to the ground Onizuka starts to crawl towards Tenshi having broken his left leg from the fall not being able to land properly half way there he cuts his right hand on the blade he had thrown away early grabbing the little bit of blade left with his right hand he keeps crawling towards tenshi. Tenshi sits up crawling backwards at the very moment he pushes backwards with his left leg Onizuka stabs the blade though his ankle grabbing his shirt with his left hand pulling himself up on his right side reaching for his right eyewith his right hand. Tenshi starts to scream while lightning strikes behind them Onizuka pulls out Tenshi's right eye then removing the left eye reaching for a jar with flauid in it housing the eyes till they can be replaced. Onizuka rolls over enjoyng the strom while drawing the kunai stabbing it into Tenshi's left eye socket, Laying there he slowly fades to sleep to be found by they're mother to be taken away till the start of the next ninja warwhere the body of Tenshi or where Onizuka went to is still unknown till this day. Personality Appearance Abilities Taijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Summoning Technique Intelligence Stats TBA Part III Chapter 1 Quotes "To think, feel, suffer, and understand... They are all illusions there is no understanding between villages. All a illusion to me may you be trapped in this circle of never ending illusions" Trivia *Onizuka's Hobbies are cultivating cacti, Researching the Sharirgan, learning forbidden jutsus Major Battles Category:Characters Category:ANBU Category:Characters Alive Category:Kage Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Part 3 Category:Sunagakure Category:Taurus